L'Asile aux demeurés
by Le Chameau Trisomique
Summary: Ce monde de fou est plein de dingues, et Hetalia n'en est qu'un magnifique exemple. Un jour Ludwig finira par avoir une crise de nerfs. /Petit recueil d'OS légers centrés sur les personnages canons à ne pas prendre au sérieux/
1. F-A-G

**Je crois que j'ai un fétiche assez spécial qui consiste à faire tourner Allemagne en bourrique. xD**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Hetalia et ses personnages appartiennent à Hima-papa**

 **La métaphysico-théologo-cosmolo-nigologie est une discipline fort honorable inventée par notre maitre fanfictionneur parodique à tous, j'ai nommé Voltaire.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

C'était la pause déjeuné. La grande salle de réunion de l'ONU spécialement dédiée aux représentants ne comptait plus qu'une petite poignée de personnes, la plupart achevant leur travail ou mangeant tranquillement dans un coin. Le silence le plus parfait régnait, seulement troublé par de légers bruissements de feuilles, tapotements sur un clavier et tintements de couverts contre une assiette.

Allemagne acheva de lisser ses documents avant de les classer un à un pour les entasser, puis il utilisa ses mains pour obtenir une pile de feuilles A4 parfaite. Il profitait de sa pause et de l'enlèvement de Feliciano par son frère allant manger autre chose de "sales patates allemandes" pour revoir l'organisation de ses affaires sur sa parcelle de table. Il aligna avec soin ses stylos aux coté de la pile savant pertinemment que dès le retour d'Italie tout serait à refaire. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, son esprit de cliché allemand aimait l'exactitude, la rigueur, la propreté, l'organisation, le calme-

"J'AI TROUVÉ!" hurla une hongroise au regard luisant de démence en claquant dans un vacarme immense la porte de la salle de réunion. Le souffle engendré fit s'envoler les documents devant les yeux bleus impuissants du germanique et sa belle pile qui s'écroula ensuite, éparpillant le tout sur la grande table ronde et le sol.

"Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé-aru?" grogna Chine en épongeant la flaque de soupe aux nouilles qu'il avait renversé par surprise.

"Eh bien, la preuve!" répondit Elisabeta comme si cela était une évidence.

"Mais la preuve de QUOI?" grinça Chine de plus en plus impatient.

Au loin Islande fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir ses écouteurs et deux boules quies, en tendant une ainsi qu'un bout du fil à Hong-Kong avec qui il jouait à Skyrim.

"La preuve que France, Espagne et Prusse sont gays, enfin! Tu m'écoutes de temps en temps Yao?" s'exclama toujours aussi naturellement Hongrie faussement fâchée. Allemagne à quelques places du chinois se fit un magnifique facepalm.

"J'aurais dû m'en douter…" soupira Estonie, "Venant de toi, ça n'aurait pu être que ça!"

"Et qu'est ce que tu as découvert exactement?" marmonna de nouveau le chinois en allant jeter les kleenex gorgés de son repas à la poubelle.

"Eh bien!" commença Hongrie en lissant son tailleur comme si elle allait à un colloque professionnel, "Cela faisait longtemps que je me demandais si ces trois là étaient gays, homosexuels, des tapettes, des pédés -appelle les comme tu veux- alors j'ai décidé de mener ma petite enquête!"

Elle bomba sa poitrine et sortit de nulle part un dossier nommé "YAOI THREESOME RATING MA+" duquel elle tira quelques rapports de pseudos-études scientifiques sponsorisées par sa personne qu'elle tendit à son auditorium, c'est-à-dire Chine, Estonie, Bulgarie -prenant d'ailleurs soin de boycotter Roumanie- et Allemagne.

"Tout le monde sait que le BTT, ou Bad Touch Trio -voir notice 4 alinéa 3- organise et pratique de nombreuses actions suspectes qui pourrait montrer une appréciation des corps masculins nus, huileux ou contorsionnés dans certaines positions suggestives." reprit elle d'une voix doctorale, "Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour prouver SCIENTIFIQUEMENT leur fabulosité, alors à l'aide d'un suivi des suspects par ma personne, d'études sérieuses de psychologues, sexologues, archéologue et métaphysico-théologo-cosmolo-nigologue ainsi de l'alignement des planètes Vénus, Uranus et Técouyus la dernière fois qu'Allemagne s'est masturbé j'ai pu trouver un correspondance parfaite entre toutes les pièces du puzzle et là! BAM!"

Bulgarie sursauta lorsque le poing de la brune s'abattit sur la table faisant ricaner son voisin roumain. Estonie beaucoup plus sceptique, et moins rouge qu'Allemagne après la mention publique de sa vie privée, haussa un sourcil en croisant les bras:

"Et…?"

"Et là…!" sourit Elisabeta de toutes ses dents. "J'ai eu la preuve!"

"Mais quelle preuve à la fin-aru?!" éclata Chine. Elle avait ruiné son repas, il ne la laissera pas ruiner sa pause entière en lui faisant perdre son temps.

"Eh bien regardez mes documents bon sang!" gronda l'hongroise. En soupirant, les cinq hommes se penchèrent sur le dossier. "Regardez: Le Bad Touch Trio, ou BTT, composé de France, Espagne et Prusse, ou plus communément appelés Francis, Antonio et Gilbert… Vous ne comprenez pas?"

"Non." lâcha au bout d'un moment Allemagne véritablement ennuyé.

"Quoi? Mais si! Regarde mieux!" s'offusqua Elisabeta.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il faut comprendre non plus." renchérit Estonie en baillant.

"Mais enfin! C'est pourtant É-VI-DENT! Francis… Antonio… Gilbert…." susurra la brune dont les yeux avaient repris cette lueur effrayante, "Si on en fait un acrostiche les initiales forment F-A-G!" tonitrua-t-elle avec fierté.

Ludwig regarda longuement hébété Elisabeta avant de comprendre que celle-ci était absolument sérieuse et de soupirer de désespoir.

Tous ses collègues étaient fous.

Tous.

* * *

 **Un jour il craquera, un jour. Et je ne suis même pas désolée x)**

 **Review?**


	2. Gunther und Tinka

**Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour me** **justifier d'avoir créé ce... truc? alors voilààà-!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Hetalia et ses personnages appartiennent à Hima-papa**

 **Gunther et Tinka appartiennent à Disney.**

 **Petit rappel: Julchen est Nyo!Prusse et Monika Nyo!Allemagne**

* * *

Gilbert monta sur la table étincelant de particules d'awesomnité et montrant un point invisible au dessus des têtes de l'assemblée désespérée par l'attitude des deux prussiens. Il bomba le torse la main gauche sur sa hanche, la droite pointant vers l'infini et l'au-delà, un sourire qu'il pensait ravageur aux lèvres et tonitrua dramatiquement avec un fort accent germanique:

"ICH BIN GUNTHER!"

À son tour son alter-ego féminin, Julchen, sauta aussi agilement sur la table ronde de réunion renversant au passage un paquet de document de sa soeur Monika qui soupira en cachant son visage rouge de honte de ses mains -Non, Felicia, l'albino et elle n'étaient pas _vraiment_ soeurs, ni même génétiquement liée d'aucune façon, même les plus sordides. Elle se plaça en symétrie parfaite face à son double masculin, la main droite sur la hanche et pointant de la gauche, et d'un magnifique mouvement de tête plein de magnificence elle fit voltiger magnifiquement ses longs cheveux d'argents magnifiques qui brillaient plus que le magnifiquement nul futur de l'auteur de cet OS. Elle déclama alors de sa fabuleuse voix rauque et aigüe qui sonnait pour Ludwig comme une vielle porte grinçante:

"UND ICH BIN TINKA!"

Effectuant un triple-salto-avant-avec-renversée-acrobatique-tournante-de-jambes-croisées-et-balancement-de-bras-dans-ton-rect…angle, les deux prussiens awesomement génialissime et fantasmabuleux s'élancèrent jusqu'au centre de la grande table en envoyant à la foule poussant d'immenses soupirs de délire des baisers si ardents qu'ils pouvaient même rendre une femme ménopausée enceinte, avant d'atterrir avec la grâce et la délicatesse de l'auteur quand elle glisse en sortant de la douche -sans le mignon cri de douleur pour avoir cassé son mignon coccyx contre le parquet gelé. Ils dérapèrent d'ailleurs artistiquement sur quelques mètres avant d'hurler en coeur de façon pitoyablement awesome à 10 centimètres des oreilles d'Angleterre qui frappa sa tête contre son bureau:

"ET NOUS SOMMES LES HESSENHEFFER!"

Un rire pouvant faire saigner de douleur les oreilles de la Castafiore suivit l'annonce absurdement awesome.

Ludwig inspira longuement en massant ses tempes, se retenant de pleurer de désespoir.

Plus jamais il ne les laisserait regarder Disney Channel. Plus jamais.

* * *

 **Le pire je crois c'est que mon père et moi on fait ça chez nous. (ma soeur craquera un jour)**

 **Review?**


	3. Au bord du gouffre

**Un ami néerlandais et moi parlions de clichés sur les différentes sections de mon lycée, et au sujet des allemands il m'a dit qu'au Pays-Bas les allemands c'étaient les types qui venaient sur leurs plages creuser des trous xD Imaginer Ludwig débarquer pour creuser un trou m'a fait rire et mon esprit a créé ce truc.**

 **J'ai essayé un style un peu différent, moins de dialogue et plus de texte, pour cet OS. J'espère que ce sera toujours agréable à lire :)**

 **Disclaimer:** **Hetalia, Nivea, Opel et la Sainte-Patate ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Slight Gerita dans ce chapitre.**

 **Je vous défi de trouver tout les clichés que j'ai incorporé là-dedans xD~**

* * *

Les vacances estivales arrivées, Néerlandes avait l'honneur d'accueillir sur ses plus belles plages la majorité des touristes européens et même d'outre-mer voulant profiter d'une mer pas encore rendue tiède par les écoliers s'y soulageant et pas aussi brune que la Belle Bleue normande. Le pays-bassien était d'ailleurs assis sur une terrasse d'un bar à péripatéticiennes faisant face à la côte de la mer du Nord et tuait le temps en observant les différents energumens venant polluer son beau pays de riches fanatiques de tulipes oranges et de moulins à vent. Inconsciemment, c'était pour cette raison qu'il aimait tant la compagnie d'Espagne, jamais personne n'avait aussi bien brassé le vent en parlant qu'Antonio.

Allemagne débarqua de son van noir Opel brillant de mille feu au soleil habillé d'une chemise rayée ouverte aux couleurs criardes, d'un short beige en toile et ,comble du fashion faux-pas comme dirait Pologne, de chaussettes blanches enfoncées dans de grosses sandales à scratch marrons. Autour de son cou pendait un magnifique collier de saucisses de Francfort qui donnait un parfum viril à notre très cher germanique. Son frère, Prusse, en combinaison de plongée couvrant toute sa peau sensible au soleil descendit lui aussi de la grosse voiture allemande un barbecue. Derrière lui Italie avait déjà commencé à draguer sitôt qu'il posa un pied sur le sol en faisant des rafales de vents avec ses bras plus puissantes que l'Ouragan Katrina.

 _Normal_ , soupira le pays-bassien avant de reporter son attention sur sa soeur qui partageait ses frites avec un espagnol qui ne tarderait pas à se faire castrer s'il ne bougeait pas sa main de la hanche de Bella.

Le trio se dirigea vers un coin isolé de la plage au sable si chaud qu'on aurait dit qu'ils faisaient une danse rituelle sautillante pour invoquer la Sainte Patate. C'est alors que Prusse posa, ou plutôt balança, son matériel de grill au sol soulevant un nuage de sable fin qui les fit tousser comme le premier pétard d'un toxico.

Italie qui s'appliquait alors une épaisse couche de crème solaire _SPF 30+ bronze sexy_ sur son magnifique corps imberbe reçut en conséquence une couche non-désirée de sablonneux sur sa peau et entreprit de la retirer en frottant aussi fort qu'il put. Malheureusement la vélocité de sa main sur son bras et l'angle de propulsion des déchets furent en sa défaveur, et le pauvre italien s'éclaboussa les yeux d'un mélange crème Nivea-Sable qui lui brula la rétine. Se contorsionnant de douleur et appelant à l'aide son éphèbe blond il se jeta au sol pour se rouler dedans, ce qui était idiot car rajoutait non seulement du sable dans ses yeux mais aussi sur sa peau. D'ailleurs Gilbert en fit la remarque avant de s'enfuir repêcher le cadavre de son ami Antonio retrouvé étouffé après la malheureuse ingestion accidentelle une tulipe orange.

Allemagne immobilisa Feliciano au sol en lui tenant fermement les poignets, lui commandant de se calmer et de lui dire où exactement il avait mal avant de se souvenir que le brun était italien et qu'il ne pouvait pas parler sans ses mains. Alors il se pencha un peu plus sur celui-ci afin d'examiner de plus près son visage rougit par la douleur et humide de larmes quitte à se mettre à quatre pattes au dessus de lui soulevant bien ses jolies fesses musclées.

"COMING OUT! COMING OUT!" lui hurlait au loins un américain en agitant un hamburger d'une main et une arme à feu de l'autre.

Remerciant rapidement l'anglo-saxon, Ludwig souffla avec la délicatesse d'une souffleuse à neige sur les paupières de l'italien pour en faire sortir les grains de sable. Malheureusement il ne fit qu'empirer les choses; son souffle de buffle enfonçant d'avantage les sablons dans les mirettes de son ami.

Alors comme tout bon allemand respectable ne sachant pas quoi faire sur une plage hollandaise il sortit une pelle et creusa un trou.

Ainsi la décompression sous Feliciano du au glissement de sable vers le trou creuser par Ludwig enclencha une réaction au niveau de ses capteurs au niveau de l'épiderme dorsal qui causa une réaction hormonale dans l'hypophyse augmentant fortement la création de fluide lacrimal ce qui lava naturellement les yeux de l'inutile italien.

Feliciano ouvrit ses grands yeux mordorés amoureux et se jette au cou de son sauveur.

"Oh! Ludwig! Mon héros! Je t'aime!" chantonna-t-il avant d'embrasser son amant avec vigueur leurs langues dansant comment deux escargots bateaux en tutus.

"Désolé mein Schatz" déclama malheureusement le blond en le repoussant avec peine, brisant le coeur de l'italien tel votre foi en l'humanité après avoir entendu un discours de Donald Trump, "Mais…. Je suis hétéro."

Italie eu alors un haut-le-coeur et son visage s'assombrit jusqu'à devenir le portrait craché de Romano.

"Ah mais c'est dégoutant! Je savais que tu n'étais pas net, espèce de bouffeur de patate! C'est contre la nature même des fanfictions! Les fangirls ont dis "Adam et Steve" pas "Adam et Ève"!"

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction de son ami Italie devenu Romano en une fraction de seconde. Ludwig tombait de haut. Littéralement, il fit un pas en arrière et tomba dans le trou qu'il avait creusé lui-même….

….avant de se réveiller en sursaut dans son lit. Profondément perturbé il fixa longuement son plafond tentant de trouvé une once de logique dans ce qu'il venait de vivre. Son inconscient était fou, au moins cela prouvait bien qu'il était une nation pensa-t-il avec un soupir de désespoir.

* * *

 **La fin n'avait pas de sens. Le début non plus. En fait il n'y a surement pas de sens dans tout ce délire.**

 **Review?**


	4. Tournevis

**Heeeeeey~ Retour dans le monde fou d'Hetalia avec un petit UA autour de l'adorable FACE family~**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.**

* * *

"Mais en fait papa, comment est-ce-que tu as rencontré daddy?" demande innocemment le petit Alfred les yeux brillant en engloutissant un énième pancake.

"Honhonhon, veux-tu vraiment savoir mon petit~?" gloussa le-dit papa en rosissant alors que son conjoint avait pris une soudaine teinte pivoine.

"Oh oui raconte nous! Ivan il frime toujours parce que ses parents se sont rencontrés à la patinoire mais moi je parie que vous c'est encore mieux!" s'excita encore une fois l'adorable petit blond en sautillant sur sa chaise.

"Don't you tell them or I will end you-"

"Oooooh!" soupira rêveur le français ses yeux bleus amoureux perdu dans ceux verts gêné de son homme. "Nous étions si jeunes! Et fous!"

"Et cons…" répliqua l'anglais en cachant son visage rougissant de sa paume.

"J'étais un fringant jeune ingénieur en stage de six mois dans une entreprise anglo-saxone avec mes deux meilleurs amis!"

"Those two fu-"

"Fusoso! s'était écrié Tonio en farfouillant avec grace dans notre boite à (clin d'oeil sexy) outils~"

On entendit très nettement un facepalm résonner dans la cuisine.

"Ay caramba! Nous avons perdu notre tournevis!" s'écria Francis en imitant à la perfection _Le Cri_ d'Edvard Munch, "Ach nein nein nein! Que faire! s'était enquit avec intérêt Gil, Nous n'allons pas pouvoir finir notre travail! Et vous comprenez les enfants qu'en temps qu'ingénieur allemand tonton Gilbert était dans un état d'hyperventilation sévère! Alors votre magnifique père se dévoua héroïquement s'aller à la quête d'une tournevis!"

"Yes, un tournevis au secretariat." marmonna Arthur en roulant des yeux. "Dis plutôt que tu as profité de la syncope de ton meilleur ami pour aller me draguer."

"Roh, mais t'avais un beau p'tit cul!" avoua le français en faisant la moue.

"NOT IN FRONT OF THE KIDS!" rougit immédiatement l'anglais en bouchant du mieux qu'il put les oreilles des jumeaux.

"Bref! Dans tout les cas les enfants, Papa entra dans le bureau de Daddy et demanda dans mon sublime accent frenchy: Hey, I need to screw* but I don't have everything for it~ (clin d'oeil. clin d'oeil)"

"Et… alors?" tenta Matthew pendant son daddy hurlait sous l'afflux incroyable de son sang dans son visage.

"Alors j'ai pris la plus belle gifle de ma vie" soupira un peu trop romantiquement Francis rêveur, "Et son numéro."

* * *

*to screw en anglais a un double sens. C'est à la fois visser et euh.. baiser quoi.

 **Histoire vraie, mes parents se sont rencontrés comme ça.**

 **Va savoir comment ça a fonctionné.**


End file.
